


And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time

by catherinewillows



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: After a really long time, they finally confess their feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in November and it's finally finished. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> The title is from the song Need You Now from Lady Antebellum.

The BAU flew to Helena, Montana, where a man had started killing children, and from where they were standing right now it looked as if the unsub did it for no reason. Just for fun. And Emily couldn’t actually believe that you could kill children with no reason. How could you possibly kill a child? You needed to be really heartless for something like that.  
She sighed as she watched the bartender pour the drinks, he was taking an amount of time because she knew he wanted to impress her.  
The hotel they were staying at was actually one of the best they had in a few weeks, she got a little nervous knowing she would spent the night in the same room as JJ. Normally, they would have single rooms but since the hotel was slightly overbooked, they had to pair up. And she liked rooming with JJ, but lately she knew that her feelings for the blonde were only getting bigger. She tried to pull it off but that didn’t really work because they were working together every day.  
Her eyes landed on were the team was sitting, she saw that JJ wasn’t really participating in the conversation they had. Emily knew JJ felt awful, cases with children were always the hardest.  
It seemed like forever when the bartender finally gave her the drinks she had been waiting for, he winked at her and then turned to another customer.  
Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed the drinks, as she went back to the table. She frowned when she saw that JJ wasn’t there anymore.  
She gave everyone their drink and when she sat down, she looked at Reid. “Where’s JJ?”  
She didn’t saw the look Morgan and Rossi exchanged.  
“She said she didn’t feel great, so she already went back to your room.”  
Emily bit her lip and nodded, before she took a sip of her drink.

After half an hour she had heard enough of the conversation Derek and Dave were having, it was just stupid talk about woman. Hotch and Reid actually seemed to have an interesting talk, but she just wasn’t up for it. Emily really wanted to know how JJ felt.  
“I’m going to sleep,” she mumbled. “Goodnight.”  
She didn’t even wait for the reply’s, already making her way to the elevators.  
“Are they ever gonna admit it?”  
Morgan watched Emily walk away and looked at Hotch and Rossi, Reid still hadn’t figured it out.  
“Doubtful,” Hotch said.  
“They’re too obvious.” Rossi grinned.  
“Admitting what?”  
Reid looked confused and the other three shared a laugh.

Emily felt her stomach making turns as she stepped in the elevator. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of, it was JJ, for god’s sake. But of course she couldn’t help it.  
She started humming a song on the way to their room, she slipped the key in its hole and opened the door. She heard light sounds coming from the television and closed the door.  
“JJ?”  
Emily walked into the room and saw JJ lying on the bed, and Emily had actually forgotten that they shared a double bed.  
JJ opened her eyes and looked at Emily.  
“Hmmm,” she said, she could barely get it out of her mouth.  
“Are you alright? Reid said you didn’t feel well.”  
“Spence is making it worse.”  
Her voice croaked and JJ closed her eyes again. Her head just ached. So much. She had taken some medicines but they just wouldn’t work.  
“I’m gonna get you some water.”  
Before JJ could protest Emily was already off to find a glass and filling it with water.  
JJ had managed to put herself up and Emily saw how utterly tired she looked, or it could just be the headache.  
“Here,” she said, handing the glass to JJ.  
“Thanks,” she mumbled, before drinking it all.  
She placed the empty glass on the nightstand and just watched Emily.  
“Are the others still at the bar?”  
Emily nodded.  
“Yes. You sure you’re okay? You look a little pale.”  
“It’s just a headache, Em. Nothing more.”  
All the butterflies came alive when JJ called her ‘Em’ and it was stupid. She felt stupid for starting to like her best friend.  
“I have the best medicine for that,” Emily said, trying to sound normal.  
She pulled on her pyjamas before returning to JJ.  
She climbed on the bed and pulled one of the pillows in her lap.  
“C’mere, Jayje.”  
JJ looked a little astonished, but she listened and laid her head on the pillow. A second later she felt Emily’s fingers going through her hair. And that actually felt wonderful.  
She mumbled something and closed her eyes again.  
“You really are the best,” JJ said.  
“I know.”  
Emily grinned, but she actually hoped that JJ’s words meant something in another way. Something her heart ached for.

•••••

They had managed to catch the unsub a few days later, everyone was really relieved.  
JJ could breathe again. She couldn’t wait to get home and hug her boys, but she knew they were with Will. And they needed time with their dad, so as always she waited till they were with her. But of course a call wouldn’t hurt.  
She sighed and tried to get a glimpse of Emily, who was sitting on the other side of the jet. Her thoughts wandered back to a few nights ago. She couldn’t help but smile when she thought about it. Her feelings for Emily where growing with the day and she had noticed that everyone except Spence had figured that out. For a profiler he was really obvious when it came to relationships. Except they hadn’t a relationship. Yet. JJ cursed for her thoughts.  
“You know, you could just talk to her and say it.”  
JJ looked startled and Rossi laughed.  
“I know,” she said and sighed again.  
“But she’s my best friend and I don’t want to lose her.”  
“You won’t. Believe me. I’m an expert.”  
“Yeah, in getting exes.”  
JJ laughed slightly because of her own comment.  
“You got me.”  
Dave laughed with her and put his arms up high as a sign that she was right.  
“But I’m serious, JJ, it’s Emily were talking about.”  
“And that’s the problem,” she mumbled.  
She didn’t know why she was discussing this with Rossi, or on the jet, both weren’t a really good thing. But since Spence didn’t know and she wasn’t about to tell him, she actually liked Rossi the best.  
“It will be okay, everything always will be.”  
JJ nodded and didn’t said anything else, she didn’t want to talk about it. She just wanted to go home and watch a bad movie. Something that could make her laugh. She knew that someone sat a few chairs from her.

•••••

Emily came back to reality when she heard JJ laugh. She got a little smile herself and looked at the file she had in her hands, she knew she wouldn’t get it done before the jet landed. She had thought about just telling JJ, but she didn’t know. It was scary. And there wasn’t a thing that Emily Prentiss found scary so this scared her more.  
“She likes you too, Emily.”  
Emily almost wanted to scream when Hotch started talking, but since Reid and Morgan where both sleeping, that wouldn’t be such a great idea.  
She was startled with the fact that Hotch called her Emily, it was mostly always Prentiss.  
“I know, I do know.”  
She looked at him and he actually smiled. At the beginning she knew she would always find Hotch attractive, he just was the kind of man she could fall for. After Haley’s death she sometimes had a feeling that it could’ve been so much more between the two of them, but she knew Hotch liked to keep his private life and work apart so that didn’t work out great. Relationships just weren’t made for her.  
“And you’re not gonna do anything about it?”  
“Exactly. Have you spoken to Jack yet?”  
Emily hoped he got the fact that she didn’t want to talk about it.  
“I have.”  
He smiled again and it was rare that she saw him smiling twice a day.  
“Good, that’s good.”  
And after that she started looking at the file again, but her thoughts were with JJ. They were most of the times.

•••••

They had landed a few hours ago, but Emily still was in the bullpen. She wanted to finish all her files, but since her thoughts weren’t really with her it took her already longer than three hours. Even Hotch had gone home.  
“You still here?”  
JJ’s voice startled here and she looked at the blonde. Emily didn’t even know that JJ hadn’t gone home.  
“Yeah, wanted to finish my files, but it isn’t going so great. And you?”  
“Before you ask, yes I’ve spoken to Henry and Michael. But there’s no one for me to go home to so I just kinda stayed here. And I wanted to go home just now, but I saw the lights were still on here.”  
JJ sat herself on Emily’s desk, so she couldn’t go any further with her files.  
“Same. Well, I do have Sergio, but, you know..”  
Emily laughed and she saw a little smile coming through by JJ.  
“He needs a little bit of love, too.”  
“True, true.”  
Emily didn’t understand since when their conversations had gone so uncomfortable. Actually she did know, but she just didn’t want to get her feelings in the way.  
“Anyway, I’m going home. Don’t make it too late,” JJ laughed, before she hopped of her desk. “Goodnight, Em.”  
“Goodnight, Jayje.”  
Emily sighed and watched JJ walk away, her feelings screamed to go after her, but she didn’t. She finished her files and then also went home. Alone. Again.

•••••

The next day went by just the same as yesterday, except for the fact that they didn’t have a case. But Emily had made a decision to talk to JJ at the end of the day. And the end was almost there, and it made her nervous. She didn’t know if she was gonna admit her feelings, but she didn’t want to live like this anymore. If she had to believe Hotch, JJ felt the same. And she just knew that he had talked about it with the rest of the team.  
Her feet dragged her to JJ’s office and she knocked.  
She picked her nails while she waited for JJ’s reply, normally she would just burst in, but it didn’t sound right at the moment.  
Finally she heard the approval and she opened the door. Maybe she didn’t saw it right, but JJ’s smile seemed to grow bigger when she saw it was Emily who was standing there.  
“Hey, can we talk?”  
She smiled.  
“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”  
Emily stepped inside her office, closed the door and sat down on the chair opposite from JJ.  
“I don’t really know how to say this,” she started. “But I do have a feeling everyone on the team already knows.”  
JJ smiled.  
“I’ve wanted to say this for months, or not, I don’t know. But then Hotch said to me that you feel the same and I’m rambling… I’m looking like Reid,” she grinned.  
“You’re way more beautiful.”  
“So it’s true?”  
“What?”  
Emily rolled her eyes and laughed, she had a feeling JJ was playing with her now.  
“That you feel the same for me?”  
“Yes, that is absolutely true.”  
Emily smiled, and so did JJ.  
“Can I kiss you, then?”  
“You most certainly can.”  
And that was the first night since a very long time that Emily didn’t go home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my third work in English, so if there are any faults that you see, please tell me. :-)


End file.
